Secret Identity
by Al'Kiwi
Summary: Victoria Chase ne vit plus dans l'opulence, le luxe et l'argent facile. A la place, elle gagne de quoi payer ses études en travaillant dans le dernier endroit où elle aurait cru un jour mettre les pieds, un Starbucks. Sa haine des hipsters ne pourrait être plus vive, si ce n'est à l'encontre d'une jeune femme faisant partie de ses clients réguliers... Chasefield


**Hey Strangers !**

 **Je sais que la première chose que vous pensez est "Cette fille est en vie...", mais oui. Je suis toujours là après des mois et des mois d'absence.**  
 **Dans tous les cas, je reviens avec une petite fiction comique sans prétention qui pourrait bien avoir, plus ou moins, une suite si elle vous plaît.**

 **Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une très bonne lecture.**  
 **Le Chasefield vaincra !**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

Secret Identity

Tout avait commencé un après-midi de septembre froid et pluvieux. Victoria s'en souvenait très bien car elle avait dû mettre au point mille et un stratagèmes pour éviter de mouiller l'unique pull en cachemire qui lui restait de son passé doré. Un passé de luxe, de vêtements de marques, d'argent facile et de voitures de sports qui se résumait maintenant à un appartement miteux au troisième étage d'un bâtiment de prolétaire. En plus ça sentait le renfermé dans son salon malgré ses tentatives d'aération… Comment en était-elle arrivée là pourrait-on se demander ? La réponse était simple à vrai dire. Elle avait toujours tout fait dans sa vie pour être la petite héritière parfaite pour être toujours la première et toujours la meilleure dans tous les aspects de sa vie. Pourtant, après une énième remarque de ses parents concernant son futur précaire et ses capacités médiocre en tant que photographe, la situation avait dégénérée. Il y avait eu beaucoup de cris. Elle avait décidé de prendre son indépendance et d'arriver à ses fins par ses propres moyens. On lui reprochait de ne pas atteindre l'excellence ?! Elle était au-dessus de cela ! Et ce n'était pas la célèbre galerie que tenaient ses parents qui allaient l'empêcher de réaliser son rêve. Il y avait bien d'autres galeries dans le monde. Victoria se ferait un nom pour son talent et son talent seul. Ses vieux s'en mordraient les doigts le jour où elle serait en tête d'affiche. Et ce serait trop tard pour se racheter.

Malgré tout, la décision de tout abandonner avait été difficile à prendre. La blonde avait tourné le dos à beaucoup de choses, et certaines nuits elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter sa vie d'antan. Cependant, elle se rassurait en se disant que tout n'était pas si noir elle avait eu le mérite de se débarrasser de la pression malsaine de sa famille. Du coup, elle qui s'était toujours dit qu'une Reine n'avait pas à faire les basses besognes se retrouvait à faire un petit boulot indigne de sa grandeur pour poursuivre ses études en art graphique. _Le Diable ne s'habille plus en Prada_ , s'était-elle dit avec ironie en fixant son uniforme de travail dans le miroir de son studio de 20m².

Mais pour en revenir à ce jour de septembre, Victoria remplaçait ce vendredi une de ses collègues malade qui avait prévenu au dernier moment. Garce incapable de se tenir à son planning. De ce qu'elle avait dit, la fièvre l'empêchait de se lever, non mais sérieusement… C'était ce genre de personnes qui méritaient de rôtir en Enfer aux côtés des gens qui portaient leurs chaussettes sur leurs pantalons ou des joggings dans des lieux publics. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas de la meilleure humeur qui soit quand elle avait commencé son shift au Starbucks de la 57ème rue de New-York.

A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le coffee shop - ce qui aurait dû la réjouir - mais le temps pluvieux ainsi que la vue de la population exclusivement hipster qui fréquentait les lieux finissait de la mettre de mauvaise humeur. Leur avait-on dit que les bonnets avec des lunettes carrées c'était ringard ? Sans parler des vestes coupées trop courtes et des t-shirt représentants des animaux et des triangles ?... Eux aussi méritaient l'Enfer ! Ils l'insupportaient tous au plus haut point avec leurs idées en marge de la société et leur concept écolo à deux balles. Mais alors que Victoria finissait de re-remplir l'une des réserves à café, un flash suivi d'un bruit d'impression attira son attention. A sa gauche, au niveau du comptoir des prises de commandes, se tenait une petite brune, un _Polaroid_ jaune délavé à la main. La jeune fille se redressait lentement de sa position penchée vers les sacs à graines pour observer l'appareil photo vintage qui ronronnait en laissant apparaître un petit carton blanc. Victoria la regarda faire quelques secondes sans bouger, détaillant son visage piqué de tâches de rousseurs et sertis de mèches rebelles qui revenaient sur ses yeux. La petite hipster – parce que c'en était bien une – avait l'air profondément ravie, un joli sourire étirant la commissure de ses lèvres et créant de légères fossettes au creux de ses joues. Elle attendait que son image apparaisse en secouant à intervalles réguliers le papier glacé pour accélérer le processus. _Erreur de débutan_ t, s'indigna la blonde. _On ne secoue jamais une photo polaroid ! Elle veut la gâcher ou quoi ?!_

\- Je peux vous aider ? Grogna-t-elle un peu sèchement pour attirer l'attention de sa cliente qui ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarquée.

\- Oh euh, j-j-je…. Bafouilla-t-elle en retour.

\- Normalement les photos sont interdites dans notre établissement. Vous êtes d'une maison concurrente ?

Sous le coup du reproche, la petite brune s'approcha promptement du comptoir de service avec l'air d'un enfant pris sur le fait. Ses grands yeux bleus océan étaient légèrement écarquillés et elle dansait maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre. Tout son être criait à l'aide, pourtant ses mains restaient solidement serrées autour de son cliché fraîchement imprimé.

\- Non non, je suis désolée… je ne savais pas ! se justifia-t-elle en baissant le menton. Je trouvais juste l'effet de la lumière sur les sacs de café _intéressant_ … je vous jure.

\- Intéressant ?... Comment ça ?...

\- Oui, je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer mais… – elle marqua une pause pour faire des gestes avec sa main libre – la lumière un peu tamisée des lampes et les grains de café donnaient une ambiance cosy un peu particulière… désolée…

Victoria l'observa de haut en bas sans dire un mot. La jeune femme ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-trois ans. Peut-être vingt-deux même – son visage faisait très jeune, c'était difficile à dire - . Ses cheveux châtains foncés étaient coupés en un long carré ondulé qui lui retombait jusqu'aux épaules. Elle portait un jean bleu délavé qui devait avoir vu la dernière guerre mondiale tellement son élasticité semblait inexistante surmonté d'un t-shirt Ô combien hipster avec une biche et d'une veste grise à capuche. Autrement dit : la panoplie de la parfaite petite ringarde qui s'habillait dans les supermarchés. L'ex-héritière Chase roula des yeux.

\- Montre, fit-elle sèchement en tendant la main.

Tout vouvoiement semblait avoir été oublié.

\- Q-quoi ?

\- Ta photo. Montre la moi. Je veux vérifier si elle n'expose pas nos produits.

Sa cliente obéit et finit par tendre son cliché en lui lançant un regard méfiant. Victoria ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle prit la photo d'un geste autoritaire en faisant attention à ce que leurs mains ne se touchent pas. On ne sait jamais, elle aurait pu attraper le virus du mauvais goût vestimentaire à son tour…

Elle observa longuement la photographie de son œil critique. Elle jaugea tout d'abord la profondeur et l'effet du polaroid. Il n'y avait pas de doute, cette petite hipster avait du talent. Tout y était. Le cadre, la composition judicieuse des éléments du décor, le jeu de clair-obscur sur l'objet de son focus… on arrivait même à ressentir une chaleur un peu ancienne qui nous invitait à s'abandonner à la douceur d'une boisson chaude au coin du feu.

Cette fille possédait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir mais qui pour la première fois depuis longtemps lui inspira du respect.

Victoria lui rendit sa photo.

\- Peut mieux faire. Mais c'est pas si mauvais.

\- M-merci…. C'est gentil ?

La blonde ignora l'air interrogateur de sa cliente pour enchaîner :

\- A part ça, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Un chocolat chaud supplément chantilly, s'il vous plaît.

Acquiesçant d'un mouvement presque imperceptible, Victoria tapa la commande sur sa machine.

\- Petit, moyen ou grand ?

\- Moyen.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Rien, merci.

Elle se tourna alors vers sa collègue qui rangeait tranquillement en lui répétant la commande pour qu'elle lance la machine pendant qu'elle s'occupait de sa cliente. Elle attrapa en suivant un gobelet en carton ainsi qu'un feutre noir qu'elle déboucha avant de lancer un regard à son vis-à-vis.

\- Ce sera à quel nom ?

\- Kara Zor-El, répondit la petite brune.

Victoria arqua un sourcil interrogateur sans pour autant émettre le moindre commentaire. Encore un nom à coucher dehors. Cependant, son regard toujours plein de jugement à l'égard de la plèbe hipster dû être éloquent car sa cliente trouva bon de se justifier :

\- Kara suffira, reprit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

\- Okay… Si vous le dîtes…

La blonde nota le nom, encaissa la commande, rendit la monnaie et prit le relais de sa collègue pour finir la boisson et la servir à la jeune femme.

\- Voilà. Un chocolat viennois. N'oubliez pas votre serviette, les touillettes se trouvent sur le comptoir de gauche.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Sourit la brune avec énergie en se saisissant de sa boisson qu'elle admira comme un enfant. J'en avais trop envie depuis ce matin !

Durant une infime seconde l'ex-héritière Chase se sentit prise de court par ce rictus éclatant plein de franchise. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge alors que le regard azur qui lui faisait face la noyait dans un océan de douceur. Pourquoi ses yeux étaient-ils aussi ridiculeusement hypnotisant ?... Troublée, elle oubliait le reste du monde pour ne voir que leur éclat bleu intense.

\- De rien, gronda-t-elle sur la défensive.

La dénommée Kara ne sembla pas se formaliser de son ton un peu bourru et lui offrit un nouveau sourire avant d'aller s'installer dans un coin reculé du café, sa tasse en main. Elle se glissa le long d'une banquette et sortit son ordinateur portable qu'elle ne quitta pas pendant un peu plus d'une heure, pianotant à intervalles réguliers. Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, Victoria n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'observer à la dérobée à plusieurs reprises tout le temps où elle avait été là. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle l'avait même vu rire sous cape deux ou trois fois en recevant des textos sur son portable. Et bien qu'elle le niait, la blonde s'était demandé avec une petite pointe de curiosité mal-placée si c'était son petit-ami qui pouvait lui soutirer une telle expression sur le visage. Mais elle n'avait pas eu la réponse. Au lieu de ça, elle avait juste eu droit à un « au revoir » quand Kara avait quitté les lieux.

* * *

Elle ne l'avait revue que la semaine suivante.

\- Bonjour ! Je voudrais un thé vert avec un muffin au chocolat !

Il était 9h00 du matin et il y avait une file d'attente de dix ou quinze personnes - tous hipsters bien entendu - devant le comptoir principal mais bizarrement, Victoria l'avait reconnue sans problème. A croire qu'elle arrivait à se démarquer par sa banalité.

\- A quel nom, s'il vous plaît ? Et dépêchez-vous parce que j'ai pas toute la journée, grogna la blonde en terminant sa commande, son stylo à la main et une mauvaise foi évidente pour ne pas montrer qu'elle se souvenait de son prénom.

Elle n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de lui faire savoir qu'elle l'avait retenue avec ses grands yeux bleus à damner un ange et ses ridicules grains de beauté. Non mais. Elle était une Chase quand même, avec la fierté qui allait avec.

Elle s'apprêtait donc à écrire « KARA » quand la petite brune lui lança :

\- Selina.

Victoria marqua un temps d'arrêt, sa main ayant commencé à tracer un « K ».

\- Selina Kyle, répéta sa cliente, son petit sourire énigmatique ayant refait surface sur son visage. Mais vous pouvez n'écrire que « Selina », ça m'ira très bien !

\- Célyna ?... reprit la barrista comme pour s'assurer avoir bien entendu. Comment vous l'écrivez ?...

\- S-E-L-I-N-A, lui répondit-elle en épelant son nom.

Victoria l'écrivit en essayant de dissimuler au mieux sa profonde perplexité. Cette fille se jouait-elle d'elle ? Essayait-elle de la tester pour voir si elle se souvenait de son vrai prénom en mesurant l'effet de sa surprise sur son visage ?... C'était possible. Les hipsters étaient aussi fourbes qu'ils étaient ringards. Il fallait se méfier d'eux.

Elle ne lui montrerait donc aucune faiblesse.

\- C'est bon. Vous pouvez avancer, ma collègue va vous servir.

\- Merci ! Au revoir !

La regardant la dépasser pour rejoindre le comptoir des commandes terminées, Victoria observa ses réactions pour noter la moindre marque d'espièglerie. Mais rien. Kara-Selina-hipster continuait son petit manège de joie ingénue à l'idée de boire un thé et de manger un muffin. C'en était presque rageant tellement c'était suspect.

\- Excusez-moi ? L'interrompit-on. On peut commander ?

Victoria revint immédiatement à ses esprits en ramenant son regard sur les deux jeunes qui venaient de la sortir de sa rêverie.

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, lâcha-t-elle froidement en contenant à peine son mépris d'être obligée de _servir_ quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce que vous désirez ?

Dix minutes plus tard, la petite brune quittait le café avec sa boisson à emporter. Elle ne se retourna même pas dans sa direction. Pas que Victoria en avait quelque chose à faire, mais c'était la moindre des politesses. Cela la frustra.

* * *

La fois suivante, c'était encore un vendredi après-midi. La petite hipster portait une veste grise avec un t-shirt qui disait « _The cat is both dead and alive_ ». Une référence que Victoria comprit immédiatement comme étant le chat de Schrödinger. Cette fille était donc une geek en plus d'être une hipster ?... Cela commençait à faire beaucoup de défauts pour une seule personne. Une personne aussi petite et chétive en plus soit dit en passant.

Victoria la regarda fixement du moment où elle franchit la porte du coffee shop jusqu'à ce qu'elle la rejoigne avec son éternel sourire.

\- Salut ! Lança-t-elle comme si elles se connaissaient depuis des années.

\- Salut… répondit la blonde avec une légère méfiance.

\- Je voudrais un chocolat viennois, s'il vous plaît. Avec beaucoup de chantilly si possible !

\- hm, murmura-t-elle en tapant sur sa caisse électronique. Quelle taille ?

\- Moyen !

\- Autre chose ?

\- Euuuh… non, merci, ça ira.

Victoria acquiesça légèrement pour toute réponse en finissant de boucler la commande.

\- Ca fera quatre dollars cinquante, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre en remarquant la main tendue dans sa direction.

La petite hipster devait avoir l'habitude maintenant car elle avait déjà préparé sa monnaie. Elle lui sourit avec chaleur quand leurs mains se frôlèrent quand les pièces changèrent de mains. Cela n'avait duré qu'un seconde, deux tout au plus, et pourtant cette seconde sembla s'étirer sur des heures dans l'esprit de Victoria. Elle eut le temps de sentir la douceur de sa paume sous le bout de ses doigts, de la caresser comme un accident, ressentir la chaleur qu'elle dégageait malgré le froid de cette fin de mois de septembre. Et ses yeux qui aspiraient son âme et refusaient de la lâcher…

Et comme si l'Univers avait également décidé de se jouer de son moment de faiblesse, l'ex-riche héritière perçut de très loin la musique qui se jouait à la radio et venait renforcer la bizarrerie de la situation en jouant _I put a spell on you_ de Annie Lennox. Le rythme lent et langoureux faillit lui faire monter le rouge aux joues.

\- Votre nom ?... réussit-elle à se reprendre en mettant fin à sa léthargie.

Qu'allait-elle lui sortir cette fois ? Allait-elle revenir à Kara ? Selina semblait peu probable. A moins que ce soit une déformation de son vrai prénom qui aurait pu être Selena. Oh… Serait-elle une fan de Selena Gomez ? Ce serait une première vu le style indie que ses vêtements clamaient. Elle se serait plus attendue à ce genre de référence venant d'une gamine de quatorze ans se prenant pour une _fashion victim_.

\- Loïs, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Victoria s'arrêta pour lui renvoyer un regard par-dessus sa caisse. Le mot « sérieusement ? » imprimé sur ses traits était on ne peut plus clair autant dans son esprit que dans celui de sa cliente. Mais celle-ci resta stoïque, attendant une remarque qui ne vint pas.

\- Votre boisson sera prête dans quelques minutes.

La nouvellement dénommée Loïs la remercia avant de s'éclipser au bout du comptoir où elle récupéra sa commande avant d'aller s'installer sur la même banquette que la première fois. De nouveau, elle sortit son ordinateur portable mais ne l'alluma pas. A la place, elle se mit à feuilleter une pile de photos polaroid qu'elle avait dû prendre ces derniers jours. Et si Victoria l'observa quelques instants en se répétant son prénom, une révélation la frappa soudainement.

Loïs…. Loïs…. Comme Loïs Lane ?... La fille dans Smallville ?

Elle voulut sortir son portable pour aller vérifier sur internet, mais l'entrée de son manager l'en dissuada. Si ce prénom était bien ce qu'elle pensait, elle tenait peut-être quelque chose.

En rentrant ce soir là, Victoria jeta son sac à main sur son lit dans un geste précipité avant de se glisser derrière son PC. A peine eut-elle effleuré son pavé tactile que la veille disparue pour laisser place à son navigateur internet. Mue par un instinct mêlé de curiosité, la jeune femme tapa « Loïs » dans la barre de recherches. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner d'appréhension alors que Google lui proposait instantanément _Loïs Lane_ suivi de _Loïs et Clarck_ et quelques stars dont elle consulta quand même le profil par acquis de conscience. Mais, parmi tous les résultats, _Loïs Lane_ restait le plus probable à ses yeux vue le caractère rétro-hipster-geek de sa cliente. - Pouvait-on considérer qu'il y avait une sorte de redondance dans l'enchaînement de ces trois termes ? Certainement, surtout si on prenait en compte le dégoût que les deux dernières catégories lui inspiraient – Dans tous les cas, quelque chose au fond de Victoria lui soufflait qu'elle tenait une piste sur l'identité de sa mystérieuse habituée.

L'ex-riche héritière effaça alors le premier nom qu'elle avait tapé puis prit quelques secondes à pianoter dans le vide. Les yeux fixant un point inexistant, elle essayait de retrouver dans sa mémoire le nom complet que la petite brune lui avait donné lors de leur première rencontre. Kara c'était sûr, mais la seconde partie était plus floue.

 _Kara… Kara Sor… Kara Zoral ?... Zorelle ?... Zor-quelque chose…_

Victoria tapa le prénom, attendant que Google – son meilleur ami en matière de stalkage – lui vienne en aide.

Echec cuisant.

Il lui sortit, dans l'ordre :

 _karaoké_

 _karate kid_

 _Kara Sevda_

Et pour finir en beauté, « _karakou_ »…. C'était quoi un karakou ?! Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais là n'était pas la question. Blasée, elle se passa une main sur le visage avant de rajouter un « Z » qui lui fit apparaître directement sur son écran un nom qu'elle connaissait pour l'avoir déjà entendu sortir de la bouche d'une petite hipster : Kara Zor El.

Elle appuya sur la touche « Entrée » pour laisser des photos d'une série TV récente avec une blonde portant le costume de Superman version féminin.

 _Wait a minute…_ se dit Victoria à elle-même en affichant dans une autre fenêtre le profil de Loïs Lane. Ces deux filles – outre le fait d'être très belles toutes les deux – possédaient un ENORME point commun que même un attardé n'aurait pu manquer : l'univers de Superman. Elles étaient toutes les deux des personnages récurrents aussi bien dans les films que dans les séries car bien que Loïs soit initialement tirée de Smallville, elle provenait de l'adaptation télévisée du comic du même nom. _Bordel… Cette petite hipster addict au Starbucks est fan de Superman !_ Elle ne donnait que des noms de filles en rapport avec l'univers quand elle commandait à boire !

 _Quelle groupie-geek_ , songea-t-elle en faisant défiler les photos, un petit sourire dansant sur le bout des lèvres. _Qui ferait ça, sérieusement…_

 _._

Un plan se forma dans l'esprit de la blonde. Pour connaître le vrai nom de sa cliente il lui suffisait d'entrer dans son jeu. Autrement dit la devancer en apprenant les noms de tous les personnages – féminins de préférence – de Smallville, Superman et Supergirl, puis de confronter la petite brune en la reprenant si elle osait encore se présenter sous un faux nom. C'était génial comme plan ! Non seulement elle apprendrait son vrai prénom, mais en plus elle la battrait à son propre jeu. Et c'était un euphémisme de dire Ô combien Victoria aimait gagner. Du pur génie !

Mais alors que la jeune artiste allait cliquer sur le lien Wikipédia de Superman, elle s'arrêta, le doigt en l'air. Un sombre sentiment qui l'ébranla légèrement vint se planter au cœur de son esprit de conspiratrice.

Pourquoi faisait-elle tout ça pour une cliente quelconque au juste ?... Et pourquoi cela lui semblait-il aussi important de savoir d'où venaient ses noms ?...

Victoria se redressa instinctivement sur sa chaise, comme ayant besoin de faire face avec dignité à ses propres accusations mentales. Accusations qui n'avaient d'ailleurs pas lieu d'être d'ailleurs ! La blonde faisait cela juste pour avoir la satisfaction de battre une hipster et lui montrer qu'on ne trompait pas une Chase. C'était ça la raison ! Pas une idée incongrue comme vouloir discuter un peu et faire connaissance avec une petite photographe en herbe qui avait un certain talent – aussi minime et insignifiant soit-il –. Jamais une fille aussi bien qu'elle-même, née dans le luxe, le respect des codes de la société et le bon goût vestimentaire ne voudrait traîner avec une bizue qui préférait un _Polaroid_ à un _Réflexe_. Il ne fallait pas exagérer.

Pourtant, penser à sa cliente lui remémora ses grands yeux bleus légèrement sournois qui brillaient comme les eaux tranquilles d'un lagon ensoleillé.

 _Okay ! Wowowowo !... Là ma vieille, tu dérapes ! Tu dérapes complet !... C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Un alexandrin sur ses tâches de rousseurs ?!_ se morigéna-t-elle en sifflant de colère. _Okay, elle a de jolis yeux, mais plein de gens ont de jolis yeux !.. Jake Gyllenhaal ou Emma Stone par exemple. Ca ne veut rien dire de reconnaître ce genre de détails._

Victoria trouva bon de couper court à cette conversation avec elle-même et saisit son échappatoire dans le lien de la page Wikipédia toujours affiché sous ses yeux. Elle finit par cliquer dessus pour s'intéresser dans un premier temps au contexte et à l'histoire de Superman, ainsi qu'aux deux personnages que sa cliente avait choisis. En les comprenant, elle pourrait obtenir des informations intéressantes à coup sûr.

.

Après recherches, Victoria trouva que Kara et Loïs étaient elles-mêmes liées à une dizaine d'autres femmes dont _Chloé_ et _Alex Danvers_ pour les noms qui ressortaient le plus. Peut-être un des deux futurs pseudos à utiliser ? Il était logique que la petite geek choisisse des personnages assez charismatiques ou du moins, récurrents dans les films et/ou comics pour commander au coffee shop. Les personnages secondaires manquaient certainement de reconnaissance ou d'approfondissement pour être réellement appréciés ou connus du grand public. Mais cela dit… Pourquoi avait-elle choisi Kara et Loïs ? S'identifiait-elle à ces deux là spécifiquement ?

Victoria pouvait dire avec une certaine assurance que sa cliente n'était pas le genre à choisir au hasard. (Oui, elle l'avait assez observée pour en être sûre, et alors ?!...) la question restait entière, pourquoi ces deux là ?... Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la blonde se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas croisé le troisième pseudo de la petite photographe dans les listes qu'elle avait parcourues. Trop focalisée sur les biographies des deux premiers personnages, elle avait failli oublier ce détail. L'ex-riche héritière ouvrit donc une nouvelle fenêtre et écrivit « Selina » qu'elle avait retenu grâce à son association avec Selena Gomez – pas qu'elle écoute ce genre de musique pop bon marché –.

Immédiatement, Google lui proposa plusieurs pistes :

 _Selina Kyle_

 _Selina Kyle Gotham_

 _Bingo_ , sourit-elle avec la satisfaction d'un chat ayant piégé une souris. Un peu plus et elle aurait presque ronronné.

Selina Kyle. _Personnage récurrent de Batman, aussi connue sous le nom de Catwoman. Petite amie de Batman et voleuse internationale toujours vêtue de cuir noir._ Son personnage était ultra connu, même si elle n'avait jamais entendu son vrai nom. La petite brune avait une sacrée culture pour savoir cela.

.

Victoria marqua alors un temps d'arrêt. Batman ?... Pas Superman ?... La petite hipster prenait donc des noms de personnages en dehors de son univers de prédilection ?... A moins qu'elle n'aime tous les comics et qu'elle utilise les pseudos à partir de ses préférés de chaque série.

La blonde poussa un immense soupir en laissant retomber son front sur son avant bras. Si sa cliente ne se cantonnait pas uniquement à Superman, son plan venait de se complexifier énormément. Des comics, il y en avait des dizaines… avec des dizaines de personnages pour chacun d'entre eux.

Elle n'avait pas fini.

* * *

Victoria se sentait assez prête niveau connaissances sur les univers de Batman et Superman quand la petite hipster fit sonner la clochée d'entrée de son Starbucks cinq jours plus tard. Dire que la blonde n'avait pas guettée son arrivée ces derniers jours aurait été mentir, mais Victoria se rassurait en se disant qu'elle voulait simplement en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire. Gagner avait toujours été très important à ses yeux, et là, une victoire l'attendait. Elle avait même préparée une réplique percutante.

L'ex-héritière Chase servit les quatre clients qui précédaient la petite brune avant de se redresser quand celle-ci se présenta à son comptoir.

\- Salut ! lança la petite brune avec un joli sourire.

\- Salut !

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Comme quelqu'un qui bosse dans un coffee shop cinq jours par semaine, fit-elle en essayant d'éviter de fixer ses grands yeux océans qui la déstabilisaient. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

La photographe lui envoya un petit air désolé en répondant à sa question :

\- Un chocolat viennois moyen, s'il vous plaît, avec… - elle marqua une pause le temps de regarder tout ce qui se trouvait dans la vitrine - une part de tarte aux pommes.

Victoria arqua un sourcil en jaugeant de manière peu discrète sa cliente des pieds à la tête. Comment une brindille comme elle pouvait avaler autant de calories sans prendre un gramme ? C'était un mystère de la nature ? Etait-elle une extraterrestre ? Une Kryptonienne ?! Kara pouvait apparemment manger autant qu'elle le voulait sans grossir.

Victoria marqua un temps de pause devant ses propres pensées d'une geekitude extrême.

Okay… elle avouait… elle avait regardé quelques épisodes pour comprendre la psychologie du personnage. Mais elle refusait de reconnaître devant quiconque que cette série était pas mal et le personnage de Kara attachant à sa manière. Elle n'avait fait ça que dans un but sociologique.

\- Votre nom, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda la blonde en se préparant, le stylo à la main.

Dans son esprit, la liste de femmes qu'elle avait retenue par cœur défila vitesse grand V.

 _Allez, va s'y ! Envoie, je suis prête !_ _Show me your geek side !_

\- Elektra.

Devant l'arrêt brutal de la caissière comme un robot ayant bugué, la petite hipster apporta une précision :

\- Elektra avec un « K » à la place du « C », s'il vous plaît.

Victoria la fixa durant une longue seconde sans bouger un muscle, la surprise s'étant inscrite sur ses traits sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Elektra ?... Mais qui était cette meuf, bon sang ?! Elle n'était dans aucun des quatre univers sur lesquels elle avait planché. C'était une blague ?! Un grosse blague !

Incapable d'avoir une répartie parfaite, elle inscrivit le nom avec dépit sur la tasse en carton, en soignant son écriture avant de la passer à sa collègue qui avait déjà commencé à lancer la machine à chocolat.

Quand elle releva la tête, Victoria croisa le regard bleu rieur de sa cliente qui la fixait avec un mélange d'amusement et de tendresse. Elle resta captive le temps d'articuler un :

\- Six dollars quatre-vingt dix.

Toute colère semblait s'être annihilée en plongeant dans ses orbes aux nuances uniques pour ne laisser place qu'à un sentiment de regret de ne pas avoir réussi à lancer la conversation comme elle l'avait prévue. Ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Victoria Chase était connue pour dire ce qu'elle pensait quand elle le pensait, avoir ce qu'elle voulait d'un claquement de doigts et surtout, ne jamais se laisser désarçonner par une petite raclure de la société aux idées vintages. Il fallait croire que la pauvreté l'avait changée plus qu'elle ne le croyait… ou alors cette fille avait quelque chose de spéci-de tellement banal qu'elle ne trouvait rien à lui dire ! Voilà.

Rien de plus.

La brune sortit un billet de dix dollars qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de monnaie pour le pourboire, mais prenez sur sept dollars, fit-elle timidement avec un petit air contrit qui faisait joliment ressortir ses grains de beauté.

Victoria, surprise de remarquer un tel détail – normalement sans intérêt –, essaya de masquer du mieux qu'elle put le sentiment étrange qui la fit se sentir comme une stupide collégienne. Elle enfila son masque de _Queen Bee_ et utilisa la technique de l'esquive suprême qui consister à arrêter de fixer la photographe pour reporter son regard sur la main tendue dans sa direction.

\- Merci…

En évitant l'hésitation fatidique, la blonde prit l'argent en réduisant au maximum le contact doux et chaleureux dont elle se souvenait parfaitement.

\- Veuillez avancer vers le comptoir des retraits, s'il vous plaît.

\- Encore merci et à la prochaine, sourit gentiment la petite brune.

Devant cette ultime attaque déloyale, le rouge monta aux joues de la blonde sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle essaya de se reprendre, mais la chaleur irradia ses pommettes avec insistance.

Son corps la trahissait dans le pire des moments.

\- A la prochaine, s'étrangla-t-elle, les dents serrées et le menton haut.

L'expression « à jamais, hipster ! » dansa sur ses lèvres mais mourut dans un souffle inaudible. Victoria se contenta de regarder la nouvellement dénommée Elektra vers le comptoir de gauche avec un goût amer de défaite sur la langue.

La prochaine fois, elle ferait mieux.

* * *

Ou pas.

L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit.

Les deux fois suivantes furent des échecs mémorables dans le palmarès des échecs, au grand damne de la blonde. A croire que le karma se délectait de ses tentatives de lancer la conversation. Mais ces échecs eurent quand même un point positif – il en fallait un –, ils apprirent à Victoria que sa cliente empruntait des noms de tous les univers super-héroïques confondus : Marvel, DC Comics, les séries indépendantes et autres choses du même genre.

La première fois, elle avait utilisé _Abigail Brand_ de la série X-Men, et la fois suivante _Natasha Romanoff_ alias _Black Widow_ de la ligue des Avengers. C'était fou à quel point ses connaissances sur le monde des super-héros s'étaient étendues ces dernières semaines. La blonde n'avait, pour la plupart, pas encore eu le temps de regarder tous les films, mais s'était penchée sur quelques comics assez courts pour être parcourus en quelques minutes – elle voulait bien perdre un peu de temps pour la geek, mais pas trop non plus –.

Elle avouait cependant apprécier plusieurs personnages Storm notamment, ou Iron Man et Doctor Strange. Et qu'on ne lui dise pas que deux d'entre eux avaient pour point commun l'arrogance et le narcissisme, merci. Elle s'identifiait beaucoup à eux et ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse une remarque du genre sur son comportement ou sa manière d'être.

.

La cloche d'entrée du coffee shop tinta à plusieurs reprises, annonçant l'arrivée d'une série de clients mais Victoria, occupée à remonter les stocks de pâtisseries en vitrine, ne releva pas la tête pour continuer d'ordonner une rangée de muffins au chocolat. La petite brune était venue hier et n'avait pas pour habitude de venir deux jours d'affilés. Surtout les mardis, qui plus est. Elle venait habituellement prendre son chocolat chaud ou son thé tous les lundis matins et vendredis après-midi, avec quelques exceptions pour les mercredis. Donc, en ce mardi matin, Victoria n'était pas sur le qui-vive dans l'attente de sa venue, et sa collègue, Taylor, pouvait bien s'occuper de la prise de commande.

\- Vous n'êtes pas à la caisse aujourd'hui ?

Victoria manqua de se prendre l'avancée de la vitrine à l'arrière du crâne en sursautant quand elle reconnut la voix qui s'était adressée à elle. Jetant un regard à travers la vitre arrondie du comptoir à gâteaux, ses yeux remontèrent le long d'un jean noir taillé serré, surmonté d'un t-shirt foncé et d'une chemise à carreaux rouge ouverte.

Elle la regarda comme si elle la découvrait sous un nouveau jour.

\- Et vous, vous avez changé de garde-robe, répliqua la blonde en se redressant.

Loin de se froisser, la jeune femme se mit à rire avec une mine un peu gênée.

\- J'ai perdu un pari donc je dois porter les fringues d'une amie. Ce n'est pas trop mon style mais j'aime bien quand même.

Victoria se mordit la joue pour éviter le commentaire sur le fait que cette tenue faisait extrêmement gay… et qu'elle lui allait plutôt bien en plus…

\- Si vous quittez le _dress code_ de la communauté hipster, vous allez être renvoyée de cet établissement, je vous préviens.

A cette réplique un nouveau rire, plus détendu cette fois, échappa à la petite brune. Victoria se sentit sourire à son entente et se rendit compte qu'elle aurait donné cher pour le déclencher à nouveau.

\- Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas une infiltré de la communauté depuis le début ? Qui sait… peut-être que je travaille secrètement pour les gothiques ou les BCBG !

L'ex héritière Chase croisa les bras en prenant un air peu convaincu.

\- Bizarrement j'ai du mal à vous imaginer dans une robe noire à froufrous avec de l'eyeliner jusqu'à mi-pommettes, ou habillée avec du Chanel entourée de petits gosses de riches qui _bitchent_ sur tout ce qui bouge.

\- … C'est le fait de venir boire un thé dans un Starbucks qui m'a trahi, n'est-ce pas ?... déplora la petite brune.

\- Ca, les tâches de rousseur et le Polaroid qui semble être la huitième merveille du monde à vos yeux. Personne de sensé n'achèterait un truc pareil… répliqua Victoria en prenant un malin plaisir dans ce jeu de réparties. Donc, devant cette série de faits accablants, j'ai le regret de vous dire que vous êtes une hipster de la pire espèce.

\- Je dois m'incliner devant un tel raisonnement, rigola la photographe en acquiesçant du menton. Et… aller commander également… ajouta-t-elle en voyant que la deuxième barrista la regardait fixement maintenant que tous les autres clients étaient servis.

Victoria suivit son regard qui tomba sur Taylor. Elle manqua de la foudroyer de ses yeux verts électriques quand elle vit que cette cruche venait de mettre fin à son moment en tête à tête avec la brune.

\- C'est bon, je m'en occupe, reprit-elle en refermant la vitrine à pâtisseries. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faudra ?

\- Comme d'hab ! sourit son vis-à-vis en exposant toutes ses dents blanches.

La blonde essaya de dissimuler en vain son petit sourire en coin.

\- Un chocolat viennois moyen avec beaucoup de chantilly donc. Muffin ?

\- Non, ça ira, merci !

\- Tarte aux pommes ? Brownie ?

\- Non, haha ! Le supplément chantilly est déjà le _must_ de ma journée !

\- Je vois, fit-elle en tapant la commande.

Victoria sentit une goutte de sueur descendre le long de sa nuque. L'heure fatidique venait de sonner. Elle attrapa une tasse en carton et un stylo-feutre noir.

\- Ce sera à quel nom ?

\- Batman, répondit immédiatement la brune avec un air on ne peut plus sérieux.

Habituée à ce jeu, Victoria inscrit le pseudonyme avant de lancer sans relever la tête de son travail.

\- Je n'imaginais pas Bruce Wayne aussi petit et chétif…. Et féminin.

Son interlocutrice prit une mine outrée en portant une main devant sa bouche grande ouverte.

\- Comment connaissez-vous ma véritable identité ?

\- Qui sait ?... Je suis peut-être une infiltrée dans ce café moi aussi. Peut-être que je travaille pour le Joker, ou pour les services secrets.

La petite brune éclata de rire en lui tendant un billet pour payer.

\- C'est noté, je me méfierai à présent. Tout le monde peut-être un ennemi ici.

Victoria esquissa un sourire.

\- Il faut croire que oui. Tenez, votre monnaie, fit-elle en effleurant sa main du bout des doigts. Et à la prochaine.

\- Merci encore ! A la prochaine.

La petite hipster lui décocha un dernier sourire à damner un ange avant de tourner les talons et se diriger vers le comptoir des retraits comme à son habitude. Victoria, silencieuse, la regarda faire avec un petit sentiment de satisfaction mêlé de victoire malgré le fait qu'encore une fois, elle ait échoué à saisir sa véritable identité. Elle y arriverait. Elle s'était beaucoup rapproché de son but aujourd'hui, elle le sentait. Elles avaient discuté et plaisanté.

Il ne restait plus qu'à la faire avouer.

* * *

La semaine suivante, sa cliente avait à peine mis un pied dans le coffee shop que Victoria la capta comme si un aimant l'attirait dans sa direction. Elle lui envoya un court regard conspirateur avant de se recentrer sur ses clients qui faisaient la queue et ne cessaient de lui faire des commandes à lui donner la migraine. Il y avait beaucoup de monde en ce moment, le début du mois de décembre rimait avec achats compulsifs et petits plaisirs coupables. Du coup, le café ne désemplissait pas.

Pourtant, quand ce fut le tour de la petite brune, Victoria prit le temps de la servir.

\- Comme d'habitude, M. Wayne ? argua-t-elle, fière de son entrée en matière.

\- S'il vous plaît, mais mon nom est Lara, pas Bruce Wayne.

Surprise, la blonde rencontra le regard bleu qui lui faisait face comme pour s'assurer avoir bien compris.

\- Lara… comme Lara Croft ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je vois que ma réputation me précède !

\- Elle vous précède tellement que je peux même dire que vous êtes un imposteur, dit Victoria en reposant la main qui tenait le stylo sur le comptoir.

\- Ah oui ?...

C'était au tour de l'hipster d'être prise de court. L'étonnement qui marqua ses traits à son refus d'écrire son nouveau pseudo valait toutes les récompenses au monde. Son petit nez se fronça, contractant dans le même temps ses dizaines de tâches de rousseur et éclairant ses yeux bleus comme des comètes traçant le ciel. La barrista tenait enfin sa victoire complète.

\- Lara Croft est mon idole depuis que je suis petite. Donc soit vous me signez un autographe qui prouve que vous êtes bien elle, soit vous me révélez votre véritable identité et j'accepte de laisser tomber les charges pour fraude et usurpation d'identité. Et je préfère vous signaler que cela est passible de prison.

\- De prison ?!

\- A vie.

La brune sembla réfléchir un instant en considérant la proposition.

\- Vous êtes dure en affaire, vous savez ?... mais très bien. Je vais vous révéler ma véritable identité à une condition…

\- Laquelle ?

\- Vous acceptez de boire un café avec moi pendant votre pause. C'est plus sympa de discuter autour d'une boisson.

Victoria ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le rouge qui monta aux joues de son interlocutrice finit de la faire taire pour de bon.

Se retournant légèrement, la blonde avisa l'horloge du café qui affichait 17h.

\- Ma pause est dans une heure encore, commenta-t-elle avec une légère déception dans la voix.

Mais alors qu'elle allait s'excuser, la petite hipster l'interrompit.

\- Et bien, si l'envie de savoir mon identité secrète vous taraude toujours d'ici là, vous saurez où me trouver, fit-elle avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-gêné.

Victoria ramena son regard sur son visage, comme cherchant l'entourloupe. Elle n'en trouva pas. Seul un joli sourire lui répondit.

\- En attendant, je m'appelle toujours Lara, nota la brune en sentant l'agitation des clients dans son dos qui attendaient de passer commande. Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

Comprenant le sous-entendu, la barrista écrivit rapidement le nom sur la tasse avant de la faire passer à sa collègue. Son interlocutrice ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler qu'elle déposait le montant exact de sa consommation dans sa main et se sauvait vers le bout du comptoir.

.

Quand Victoria rejoignit le box où était assise la brune, elle la trouva plongée dans la lecture d'un roman à la couverture usée. Marrons avec une écriture illisible, il semblait tout droit sorti d'une étagère vieille de plusieurs siècles, mais elle ne posa pas de question. A la place, elle observa son expression concentrée avant, d'un pas léger, se glisser sur la banquette qui lui faisait face. Elle attendit que sa cliente baisse le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains pour noter sa présence.

\- Alors ? Lança la blonde en haussant légèrement les épaules. Allez-vous me prouver que vous êtes une pilleuse de tombe en me sortant vos pistolets pour preuve, ou vais-je avoir droit à la vérité ?

Dans un sourire narquois, la petite hipster fit glisser en direction de son opposante une serviette de table frappée du logo de Starbucks où était écrit :

 _Pour Victoria,_

 _Barrista talentueuse et main droite du Joker,_

 _(ou agente spéciale à la CIA)_

 _En l'honneur de mes nombreux pillages de tombes_

 _Signé Lara Croft alias Max_

\- Max, lut la blonde à haute voix en laissant le nom rouler dans son esprit.

Dire qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé de deviner son prénom aurait été mentir. Elle avait tenté des dizaines de fois d'associer un nom à son visage, sans succès. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu rendre hommage à ces yeux bleus ? Et elle tenait enfin la réponse. Max.

Redressant le menton, Victoria croisa le regard azur qui la fixait en silence.

\- Max, comment ?...

\- Caulfield.

\- … Pas très héroïque, je m'attendais à mieux.

\- Hahaha ! Vous auriez préféré Pepper Potts ?

\- Non, mais je suis presque déçue… fit-elle dans un air mesquin.

\- Je vais quand même te dire « Enchanté », sourit la brune. Mais je dois te prévenir, reprit-elle en mettant de côté leur vouvoiement, tu détiens là un grand secret qui pourrait me nuire auprès de mes ennemis. Et un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités ! Je compte sur toi…

Victoria marqua une pause avant de pointer la petite hipster du doigt.

\- Oh ! Ne fais pas genre d'avoir l'air aussi cool ! Je sais que tu tires cette phrase de Spiderman !

\- Hahaha ! Je ne peux plus rien te cacher !

Victoria esquissa un sourire légèrement attendri en partageant un regard complice avec la brune.

\- Et si je peux te demander d'ailleurs…

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tous ces noms de super-héros ?... Ca fait des semaines que je me pose la question.

Max rit de plus belle avant de montrer d'un geste de la main l'entrée du coffee shop où une vieille pancarte se balançait.

Victoria fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Puis elle avisa une écriture penchée, légèrement effacée. Elle plissa les yeux afin d'en lire l'inscription mais Max la récita à voix haute pour l'aider.

\- La première fois que je suis venue ici, j'ai vu cette phrase « _Un café pour faire de vous le héros de votre quotidien_ ». Je ne sais pas, ça m'a inspiré… Je me suis dit « Hey ! Pourquoi pas utiliser des noms de super-héros ! Ca pourrait être marrant ! ». Du coup… La première fois était une idée comme ça, mais la seconde fois que je suis venue, je suis retombée sur toi et tu ne te souvenais pas de mon nom. C'est normal, tu dois voir des dizaines de clients par jour, donc ne t'en veux pas, mais… ça m'a donné envie de continuer. Je me suis mise à te donner des personnages que j'aime bien. Et au fil du temps, je pense que c'est devenu un jeu pour voir tes réactions. Tu avais l'air tellement blasée en écrivant mes noms à coucher dehors !

Elle se mit à rire devant la mine atterrée qui lui renvoyait la blonde, et bien que Victoria aurait pu lui tenir rigueur de ces semaines entières de galère pour lui adresser la parole, elle ne put que se laisser attendrir par cette geek à l'esprit marginal et au rire léger.

\- Je pense vraiment qu'il faudrait faire disparaître les gens comme toi de la surface de la Terre. Vous êtes un fléau.

\- Hey ! Mais tu t'ennuierais sans des personnes comme moi pour te faire râler !

\- Je nie cette accusation.

\- Dans ce cas, est-ce que ça te dit d'aller boire un café dans un endroit moins hipster la prochaine fois ?

Victoria tenta de retenir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres pour prendre l'air d'une femme qui faisait l'honneur à une mécréante de réfléchir à sa proposition.

\- A une condition, reprit-elle en imitant la voix de Max un peu plus tôt quand elle avait prononcé ces exactes paroles.

\- Qui est ?

 _\- Je_ choisis le café, répliqua-t-elle en appuyant bien sur le pronom.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais qui tienne. Tu as choisis cet endroit, je choisirai le suivant.

Dans un sourire mystérieux et conquérant, la blonde s'installa confortablement sur la banquette. Max avait du souci à se faire car elle comptait bien lui faire payer les heures perdues à faire des recherches sur tous les super-héros qui existaient.


End file.
